The 10th Anniversary
by Fanime-Sensei Strikes Back
Summary: Alfred can't seem to get the closure everyone else has already recived


Alfred awoke at an unusual hour for him on this morning. He woke up at 6 a.m., and then he got up promptly and got ready for the day.

He said a prayer to himself before eating breakfast and ate quietly but quickly.

Then he finished getting dressed; he wore a black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. The only accessories he wore were his glasses and his plain silver watch.

He walked outside to see that there was a black limousine waiting for him. The chauffer opened the back door for him and he got inside.

The Chauffer drove him to the nearest train station and from there Alfred rode a train to New York.

When Alfred got off the train he went outside and there was another black limousine waiting for him. This time the chauffer drove him to Ground Zero.

He walked over to where it was set up for a ceremony and took a seat with the common people. There was seat reserved for him where the president and the first lady were sitting but Alfred found it more appropriate to stay where he was.

Alfred was quiet and solemn for the entire ceremony. Not once did his bearing falter; even through the president's heartfelt speech…

… The ceremony was now over. Everybody had left… except Alfred. He sat there alone.

"I apologize… I have cried over and over and I no longer have any tears to cry for you," Alfred said to no one in particular.

At that moment, it started to rain.

"That's better… rain suits this day better."

Alfred sat there alone and in the cold, rain for a few moments before he felt the rain stop hitting him. He looked up to England standing there with an umbrella.

"If I wanted to get stuck in the rain I would've stayed home…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, what other reason is there?"

Alfred looked away. "I don't feel like receiving any visitors, thank you though…"

"Why are you so down?"

"You do realize what today is, right?"

"Of course, I'm not daft. It is the tenth anniversary of the tragedy of nine-eleven."

"So why are you asking why I'm upset?"

"Because I don't think you have a reason to be."

Alfred stood up. "Excuse me? I was attacked on this day ten years ago. Thousands of innocent people died. My people cried and I cried with them on that day. How can you tell me that I don't have a reason to be upset?"

"You don't have a reason to be upset _anymore_. It has been ten years and you have even caught and killed the man responsible."

"I still feel like there is some justice to be served…"

"Why?"

"I'm… not sure. But I feel like I didn't do enough to help. I feel like I let my people down…"

"What? The man who wasn't a policeman or firefighter but still went and helped get people out of the collapsed building thinks he didn't do enough to help?"

Alfred just slightly grinned. "I know, to anyone else I seem like a hero but I feel like loser…"

"… America, everyone else has received their closure, where is yours?"

Alfred just looked at England. "…"

"How about we got back to your house and I'll make you some tea?"

Alfred nodded.

They walked to the train station together and took a train back to Virginia together. Neither of them talked the hour ride back.

They took a cab back to Alfred's house and still neither of them talked. Once they arrived Alfred went immediately inside and England followed him.

While England stayed inside and made tea Alfred went outside and sat next to the pond in his backyard.

Once England had finished he walked outside with a tray of tea. "America? What are you doing?" he walked over to him. He saw that there were four floating candles in the pond. "What are the candles for?"

"… P-please go away…"

"… Alfred?" England sat the tea down and kneeled next to him.

Alfred was crying. He sniffled and tried to wipe away his tears. "I lied… I still have tears to cry…"

England hugged Alfred and held him.

"I just never could understand why?"

"You're just going to have to understand that some people were raised to hate. Not everyone knows how to love like you do," England wiped away his tears.

"Thanks…"

"Of course, love…"

They sat together in the cool silence until the sun set and America thanked Arthur for his closure.


End file.
